Awesome Carta de Amor
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Prusia no era cursi? Apuesta. Prusia necesitará la ayuda del País del Amor y el País de la Pasión, para escribir una awesome carta de amor. "¡Soy tan awesome, que mi carta es awesome! ¡Keseseseseseseses!" "¡Pió!"


**Disclaimer:** Blablablá. Esa persona.

**Advertencia:** ¿Francia? Narración y blablablá. Gustavo es un ser mágico. Puede ser hermano de Arthur xD.

**Pareja:** PrusiaxAustria.

Dedicado a Vale, ¡Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!

* * *

**Awesome Carta de Amor**

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba.

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Soy el awesome Prusia, puedo hacerlo. —se susurró él mismo, sosteniendo un bolígrafo de tinta negra, y mirando un papel en blanco sobre el escritorio. ¡Ni siquiera había comenzado a escribir "Para:"!

Se debatía.

Bufó. Dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio. Se levantó a ir a la cocina. Abrió en refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza, haber si la mente le funcionaba y de paso relajar las tenciones.

Dio un gran sorbo. Luego se rasco la melena.

Nada. Ninguna idea.

—Gilbirt, tú que estas siempre en mi awesome cabeza… ¿no puedes darme alguna ayuda? —le preguntó a su polluelo sobre su cabeza, que solo actuó a piar con awesomeidad—. Ya veo… —Prusia entendió que su adorable mascota tampoco sabía. Regresó al escritorio. Una vez más tomó el bolígrafo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo se ensañaba con su awesome persona?

¡Él era awesome! ¡No tenían derecho a tratarlo de esa manera!

—Maldito podrido aristócrata. —musitó. Pues, el nombrado con "sutilidad" era la causa de sus problemas o del problema.

—_Siempre dices que muestras tu amor hacia a mí, en la cama._

—_Sí, soy awesome._

—_Prusia… quiero que me escribas una carta de amor, creo que así te creeré y de paso saber lo que sientes._

— _¿Qué? Espera un momento. ¿Quieres que te escriba una…carta de amor? Actúas como una colegiala, señorito._

— _¿No eres capaz de escribir una carta?_

— _¿Me estás desafiando? Te lo advierto señorito, que seamos pareja no significa que en cualquier momento te arrebate alguna región vital._

—_Hmp. Hagamos un trato._

—_Mi awesome persona está de acuerdo. De todas formas ganaré. ¿De qué se trata?_

—_Ya que nos acercamos al día de San Valentín, escribirás una carta. Si lo haces, ganas._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

—_No. Si no recibo la carta dentro de una semana, no tendremos… ah…_

—… _¿qué cosa?_

—…_no haremos el amor en un mes completo._

— _¡¿Un mes? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Qué clase de monstruo eres! ¡Eres el demonio reencarnado!_

— _¿Puedes dejar de gritar tan exageradamente? Solo es una carta. ¿O acaso tienes miedo?_

— _¿Miedo? ¿El awesome yo, miedo de un señorito tacaño? No me hagas reír. El awesome yo te va entregar una carta de amor, va ser tan awesome que quedaras con la boca abierta. _

—_Eso espero._

— _¡Y solo lo hago para no estar en cuarentena! _

Solo era para no estar virgen un mes.

Ya llevaba media semana sin resultados.

No se dejaría vencer. Es solo escribir y ya. Puede escribir hasta un poema que hable de su awesome persona, sin embargo no era para él, era para Austria. Ni aunque estuviera muerto le escribiría que era awesome.

Escribir cualquier cosa… se lo entrega y adiós al no tener sexo con su austriaco.

'_Para: Austria._

_De: El awesome yo.'_

¡Perfecto! ¡Había avanzado! ¿Y ahora cómo comenzar?

'_Hola señorito. Te diré las cosas más hermosas del mundo, pero sigo siendo más awesome que tú.'_

—Uhm… esto no es romántico. —observó detenidamente lo que había escrito. Entonces recordó que le había dicho que iba a ser la carta de amor más awesome del mundo, que hasta Cupido se pondría a llorar. Además si le entregara lo que lleva escrito, Austria lo enviaría al infierno, es decir, en cuarentena de por vida—. Por lo menos tengo dos manos… —miró hacia la nada. Su método como alternativa si quedaba en el infierno… de todos modos no las usaría… ¡Para eso tenía al señorito! Definitivamente no tenía otra opción que hacer esa carta de amor… por su bienestar obviamente.

Arrugó la hoja, y la tiró al suelo. Colocó otra para volver a escribir. Lo primero fue como lo anterior.

'_Roderich. Eres como un pollito amarillito. Tus gemidos son como si un pollito piara.'_

…Si eso llegaba a las manos de Austria, lo quemaría

Arrugó, lo botó, y otra vez volvió a escribir.

'_Querido señorito.'_

Por lo menos en eso iba bien.

'_Sé no que no puedes estar sin el awesome yo por un día. Ya que soy tan awesome que nadie me reemplazará. Soy el único que te hace suspirar. Si… soy tan awesome. Deberías estar agradecido por tener a alguien tan awesome a tu lado…'_

¿No se supone que era para Austria?

¡Se estaba escribiendo una carta para así mismo! Bueno… no era mala idea. Algún día se escribiría una carta de amor para su awesome persona.

Y como repetición, destruyó la carta.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Es imposible, no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas! Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… Soy el gran Prusia. El awesome Prusia. Sí, soy awesome, puedo escribir una estúpida carta con corazones… —Gilbert ya estaba llegando al colapso, hasta sonreía tontamente.

En eso, tenía tres alternativas.

1.- Matarse con un disparo en la cabeza.

2.- Matarse con un cuchillo.

3.- Matarse con el grifo de Rusia.

Cualquiera de esas alternativas era buena.

No obstante, si atentaba contra su vida, no moriría. Era una nación sin nación.

Gilbird pió.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Francia! Él sabe sobre este tipo de cosas. Soy awesome —alabando su idea, cogió papel y lápiz guardándolo en su pantalón, y salió de la casa. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa del francés, la luz para salir del hoyo, pues era el país del amor. Mágicamente, llegó en cinco minutos. Vaya, estaba realmente desesperado—. Vamos… apresúrate en salir… —ya había tocado el timbre, pero el francés no salía.

Volvió a tocar repetitivas veces.

Desde adentro, escuchó "¡Ya voy!" ese era Francis.

Después la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Prusia? ¡Bonjour! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludó sonriente.

—No vengo de buen humor… ¡Me tienes que ayudar! ¡El awesome yo está desesperado! ¡Ese austriaco es un monstruo!

—… ¿Te fue infiel? Mon ami, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Ven con hermano mayor, yo te ayudaré a sanar las penas. —dijo en doble sentido de la palabra acercándose al prusiano, apoyando su brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Aléjate de mi awesome persona —se hizo a un lado—. Enserio Francia, necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

— ¡Claro, hombre! Si no es porque te fue infiel… ¿para qué me necesitas?

—El podrido señorito y el awesome yo, hicimos una puesta, y si no cumplo, no tendré nada con él.

—… ¿Apuesta? ¿Nada? —Francia comenzó asustarse. Le era sinónimo de "No más al amor."

— ¡Austria me dejará sin nada! ¡En cuarentena un mes completo! —exclamó sin estar… digamos… desesperadamente. En eso varias personas que pasaban feliz de la vida y otras malhumoradas, que quizás terminaron sus noviazgos, sobre todo ese chico castaño llamado Gustavo que pasaba por el barrio, se veía deprimente. Por lo menos sintió alivio, ya que no era el único con 'esos' problemas.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es horrible! ¡De verdad es un monstruo! ¡¿Qué clase de ser vivo con amor hace eso? ¡Vamos, entra a mi casa! ¡Esto es más grave de lo que yo pensaba!

—Tienes razón. Mejor hablemos adentro… aparte de que andas sin nada arriba. —Prusia, recién se había dado dado cuenta que el rubio andaba únicamente con pantalón y mal puesto. De seguro estaba muy ocupado haciendo no sé qué cosa. En fin… entraron a la casa.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —le ofreció caminando a la cocina.

—Una cerveza estaría bien. —respondió, sentándose en el sillón como si fuera su casa.

Una vez Francia le dijo: Siempre serás bienvenido mon ami, será como tu casa.

Y por alguna extraña razón seguía otra frase, mas no lo recordaba. Pero como es Francia… tampoco deseaba recordar. Seguramente era algo relacionado con el "amor."

Francia se sentó en el sofá, entregándole una botella de cerveza. —Espero que sea rápido, tengo visitas.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Quién? —preguntó sin interés, girando la tapa de la botella.

—Eso no importa. Ahora cuéntame. —dijo con un semblante serio.

—Austria quiere que…

—Francia, no encuentro mis calzoncillos. —la voz se hizo presente en la sala.

Prusia miró con extrañeza a la persona de la proveniente voz, sosteniendo la botella en su mano inmovilizada.

Era Canadá, quien llevaba una gran camisa de color blanco tratando de cubrir su cuerpo, o al menos "trataba" de cubrir. Al notar la presencia del prusiano, se sonrojó más que lo tomates de España.

Se mantuvo un silencio total, hasta que Canadá se devolvió corriendo al dormitorio de pura vergüenza.

Prusia regresó su vista al francés.

— ¿Y ese?

—Canadá

— ¿Cana quién?

—Canadá.

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Había alguien ahí?

—Solo dime en qué te puedo ayudar. —prefirió seguir con el tema de ayuda. De todas formas, si le explicaba quien era el chico que corrió a su dormitorio, se olvidaría.

—Es terrible, el awesome nunca había pasado por esto… —comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido. Cortó un momento para beber la cerveza de la botella, luego retomar la conversación.

A Francia se le lagrimaron los ojos por la lamentable apuesta del austriaco. ¡Ese hombre no tenía sentimientos! Si a él le hicieran eso, de seguro iría a cualquier parte en busca de damas de compañía o se moriría o se mataría o que alguien le intentara matarlo.

— ¡Y ahora no se qué hacer! Intento escribir la mugrosa carta, pero al final, termino escribiendo de lo awesome que soy. ¿Francia? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó confuso. Observó que estaba a punto de llorar como una Magdalena.

—Sí… —afirmó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, haber de donde demonios lo sacó—. Que vil… no tiene corazón…

—…No es para que llores. Se supone que el que tiene problemas es el awesome yo, no tú. —le recordó.

—Bien —dijo más relajado y serio—. Soy todo un experto en cartas de amor. Como tú lo dijiste, será tan awesome que caerá en tus brazos una y otra vez. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

Prusia afirmó. Sacó los objetos. Acto seguido, ambos fueron a sentarse en la mesa.

Francia le iba a dictar la carta de amor, mientras que el prusiano tomaría nota.

'_Amor mío:_

_Mi amor por ti brilla con la intensidad de mil soles._

_Jugamos con nuestras lenguas, saboreamos nuestra miel de placer. Siento como tu cuerpo se apega al mío, pensando del que quizás, estaremos siempre así… Juntos.'_

Gilbert se asombró. Creyó que Francia le diría algo más subido de tono.

'_Mi amor por ti es tan grande, tan grande que tu *censurado*'_

— ¡Oye! ¿Crees que escribiré eso?

—Oh, lo siento. Me deje llevar. Me acordé de mon amour Canadá.

— ¿Cana quién?

—Nadie importante.

'_Mi amor por ti es tan grande, que recorrería tu cuerpo, una y otra vez, sin que nadie nos moleste en nuestro nido de amor. _

_Jugar con los botones de tu pecho, oír tu sed de sexo, para luego *censurado* *censurado* *censurado* *y más censurado* *extremadamente censurado*'_

Prusia estaba anonadado. ¿Cómo rayos le entregaría eso a Austria? Definitivamente no.

En tanto con Francia… segueía con su "carta de amor" con demasiado contenido del "amor". Ya había olbidado por completo la presencia del prusiano. Estaba en su mundo, imaginando el hermoso y sutil cuerpo del canadiense.

Mientras él seguía con su hermosa poesía erótica, Prusia arrugó el papel, lo guardó en su pantalón junto con el bolígrafo, y se fue del sitio.

¿Y ahora? Francia era su única alternativa para que lo ayudase, pero al final fue peor.

Caminando hacia la nada, donde el viento lo llevase, oyó a un hombre gritar algo sobre tomates, jugosos y rojizos tomates. Volteó a mirar.

Tomates… tomates… tomates… tomates… tomates… tomates… tomates… tomates… ¡España!

— ¡España! —gritó alegre. Por lo menos el español no era como Francis, asique podrá ayudarle; o eso pensaba.

—Pío. —apoyó Gilbird.

Y en cinco minutos, llegó a la gran casa de España.

Tocó el timbre. Luego oyó infinidades de insultos hacia la persona de España, de seguro era Romano, era el único que lo insultaba de esa forma.

Frente a sus ojos, apareció el español abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Prusia! ¡Que alegría verte tío! —dijo muy feliz.

—No soy tu tío.

— ¿A qué se debe tu vista? Vamos, entra —lo invitó a entrar antes de que el prusiano le dijera para que habría venido—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Uhm, la verdad no tengo ganas. Vine porque necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi… ayuda? ¿Otra guerra de sucesión austriaca? —preguntó. Hacía tiempo que no había guerra, al menos en su país. Únicamente tenía guerrecillas con Romano, era normal en su cotidiana vida. España tomó asiento, señalando a su amigo hacer lo mismo.

—Algo parecido, pero peor. Ten. —Prusia le entregó la carta que iba a ser del austriaco.

Antonio comenzó a leerla, y de paso se llevó una sorpresa.

—Em… Prusia…enserio me alagas… sé que somos amigos… pero yo estoy con Romano. Nuestro amor es imposible. —entendió todo mal.

—Esa carta no es para ti. Es, o era para Austria.

— ¿Y por qué me la entregas? —preguntó, devolviéndole la carta.

—El awesome yo le había pedido ayuda a Francia, pero fue peor. Al principio iba bien, al principio. Y luego… es Francia. —dijo guardándola.

—… ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

—El awesome yo hizo una apuesta con el señorito aristócrata: si le escribo una carta de amor, ganaré, y si no la hago en una semana… no tendré nada con Austria.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada. En cuarentena durante un mes.

— ¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

— ¿Ni ñaca ñaca, ni por aquí ni por allá?

—Ni ñaca ñaca, ni por aquí ni por allá.

—Joder, eso es terrible tío.

— ¿Cuántas veces el awesome yo ha dicho que no soy tu tío? Aunque lo fuera, deberías estar agradecido de tener a un tío tan awesome. Pero mi awesome persona no viene a discutir contigo. El punto es… necesito tu ayuda, espero que no me falles.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Hay muchos países que te puedan ayudar. Hungría por ejemplo, ella es cercana a Austria.

— ¿Hungría? ¡Primero muerto! Esa mujer siempre anda golpeando mi awesome cabeza con su mugroso sartén, y… por alguna extraña razón, cuando estoy con el señorito siento su presencia… como espiando. —nunca lo había notado, recién se había dado cuenta que la húngara los espiaba en plenos actos de amor.

—…Ella es rara. —incluso a España le sucedía lo mismo con su Lovino.

—Como sea. Tú eres mi segunda opción, eres el país de la pasión ¿no? ¿Me ayudas?

— ¡Claro tío! ¿Para qué están los amigos? Comencemos. —con su gran entusiasmo, fue a buscar un cuaderno y un lápiz, y de regalo varios insultos de Romano por interponerse entre el amor de la televisión. Al regresar, le entregó los objetos.

Prusia empezó a escuchar.

'_Querido Austria:'_

—Uhm~. —hasta ahí fue el aporte de España. Se puso pensar y a pensar y a pensar y a pensar y a pensar… ¿en tomates? ¡No, no, no, no! Volvió a pensar… ¿en Lovino? ¡No! Volvió a pensar…

El otro chico arqueó una ceja, esperando a que continuara, pero no pasaba nada.

—España… No tengo todo el día.

—Anota: Tus mejillas arden como dos tomates.

— ¿Tomates? ¡Se trata una carta de amor, no de tomates! —exasperó.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no soy bueno para ese tipo de cosas! ¡Solo pienso en Romano y en tomates! —se lamentó.

—Scheiße. No puedo creerlo… el awesome yo pierde con un aristócrata tacaño —era realmente deprimente. Su orgullo estaba perdiendo ante ese señorito. ¡El gran Prusia estaba perdiendo! ¡Jamás! ¡El gran Prusia era awesome, libre, como un pajarito! Vencedor. Estaba dispuesto hacer una awesome carta de amor, aunque le quedara muy mal. Y si el señorito no aceptaba la carta, lo obligaría hacer suyo aunque se niegue.

—Oye España… —Romano entró a la sala, sacando al prusiano de sus pensamientos narcisistas-románticos—. No es por interesarme, he oído todo, y tienes razón… eres un completo perdedor con las cartas de amor.

—Gracias, Romano. —dijo triste, agachando la cabeza. Eso no era un apoyo a su persona.

— ¿Tú no tenías unos libros de poemas que te dio una de tus ex-colonias?

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Por eso te amo tanto! —sus típicas sonrisas regresaron gracias al ¿amor? del italiano. España, rápidamente fue a buscar esos libros de poemas, al encontrarlo, regresó a la sala.

'_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,__y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.__Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado__y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.'_

— ¡No, no y no! —gritó Prusia arrugando la hoja y tirándola al suelo. Bien, estaba muy enojado.

— ¿Qué sucede Prusia? ¿No te gusta el poema? Es uno de los mejores que existen. —le dijo España asombrado.

—Es lindo y todo eso, pero… ¡El awesome yo no es así! ¡No soy romántico! ¡Tengo que darle algo awesome, pero el awesome yo no es así! ¡Arg~! —se puso de pie sobresaltado agarrándose de los cabellos. Justo antes de eso, Gilbird voló a parar en la mesita más cercana.

— ¿Maldita sea, te vas a echar a perder tan fácilmente? —mencionó el italiano—. ¿No que eras el Gran Reino de Prusia? ¿El Grandioso Prusia? ¿El eterno? ¿Dónde se encuentra ese tipo hermano del macho-patatas-violador-de-hermano-menor-italiano?

— ¿Me estás atacando niñato? ¡Y no metas a West en esto! —Prusia se sintió ofendido. No había comprendido lo que trataba de decir Romano.

—Tranquilo tío. Deja que Romano hable. —le pidió el español enmarcando una sutil sonrisa, convenciéndolo a escuchar.

—Aff. Solo lo diré una vez, y espero que no me molesten, sobre tú: España-bastardo —lo señaló con el dedo—. Escucha prusiano, para hacer una carta de amor, no tienes que recurrir a otras personas o buscar poemas en los libros o internet. Los poemas o cartas de amor se hacen con lo que uno siente hacia la persona que amas. Sé que no será la mejor carta de todas, pero por lo menos haz el intento. Solo escribe la maldita carta de amor, aunque hable solo de tu grandiosa persona, pero ese eres tú. Se la entregas a Austria; creo que no te dirá nada, ya que sabrá quién le dio la carta y… de que te esforzaste. ¿Capisci?

—…

— ¡¿Capisci?

—Ajam —acertó un silencioso y asombrado Prusia. Solo… tenía que escribir la estúpida carta, escribir lo que sentía por el austriaco, dejarse llevar por la gramática. Si es una carta escrita por su awesome persona, sería una awesome carta de amor. Regresó a ser el Prusia de siempre—. ¡Danke! ¡Danke, danke, danke, danke! ¡Ahora verás señorito! ¡Te escribiré la mejor carta de todas! —sí, había regresado. Salió de la casa mientras reía a carcajadas, cualquier persona, incluso Gustavo (al parecer es mágico, antes estaba en Francia y ahora en España, aun siguía triste.) pensaría que el prusiano se escapó del manicomio. Por cierto, Gilbird regresó a su cabeza.

Mientras, España observaba con ternura al menor.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, idiota? —preguntó de reojo el italiano.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tantas cosas del corazón, Romano?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué no eres así conmigo~?

—Porque no, maldición.

—Pero…

—Tengo hambre. Prepárame una pizza. Estaré viendo televisión. —dijo para evitar la conversación, y para no seguir sonrojándose más.

Y regresando con un alegre Prusia…

Entró a su casa, buscó papel y sacó su bolígrafo.

Se sentó en el escritorio.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló acomodando sus hombros, relajándolos.

—Lo que sientes, lo que sientes, lo que sientes… soy awesome, soy awesome, soy awesome… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Keseseseseseses! —sonrió para su awesome persona. Increíblemente comenzó a escribir la carta de amor, quien le había traído problemas— ¡Será la mejor carta del mundo! ¡Será una awesome carta de amor! ¡Prepárate señorito!

Los minutos pasaban. Llevaba más de veinte papeles escritos con palabras subrayadas o eliminadas. No era que estuvieran malas, eran awesome frases (como le llamaría Gilbert) para luego acomodarlas en la verdadera carta de amor.

Cada quince minutos iba a buscar una cerveza para la sed y el entusiasmo.

Gilbird, se dedicaba a piar y a piar desde la altura dándole ánimos a su dueño. Aw~, que lindo ¿Quién no quiere un pollito así?

Después, Gilbird se había quedado dormido.

Las horas pasaban, y era de mañana.

Y Prusia al fin había terminado de escribir.

— ¡Al fin! Scheiße, de tanto escribir mi awesome mano me duele —dijo. Enseguida dobló la carta para el austriaco dejándola en el mismo escritorio. Luego observó a su alrededor la montaña de papeles en la sala—. Primero ordenaré y llamaré al señorito… —le crujió el estomago—, primero comeré algo antes de ordenar, y creo que no soy el único. —refiriéndose a su polluelo.

—Pió.

Cuando ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, desayunar, limpiar la sala y bañarse, llamó por teléfono a Austria, dándole la noticia que había hecho la carta de amor. Austria no le creyó, no obstante tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Entonces fue a su casa.

Un mes sin nada. Eso quedaba en el olvido. Pensó Prusia, quien seguramente saldría vencedor.

—Léela. Hice todo mi awesome esfuerzo, incluso recurrí a Francia, pero fue todo un fracaso. Después a España, no fue tan mal. Romano me ayudó en que escriba lo que realmente siento por ti. Deberías estar agradecido, no cualquier persona obtiene una carta de amor tan awesome, hecha por el awesome yo. —estaba confiado.

—Espero que sea así. Pero conociéndote… ya imagino cómo será. —Austria se acomodó los lentes, y comenzó a leer mentalmente.

_Para: El señorito._

_Seguramente, en este instante, te habré dicho todo lo que hice para hacer esta awesome carta de amor. ¡Deberás agradecerlo después de haberla leído! En fin… Haber señorito-aristócrata-austriaco-podrido, no soy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cosas, pero soy bueno en otras cosas, keseseseses (tú sabes a que me refiero). ¿Sabes? El awesome yo se sentía como un estúpido en escribir esto, pasé toda la noche en escribir algo que te agrade, ni siquiera he dormido. Asique, espero que te guste ¡O atacaré tus regiones vitales! Bien… eso fue solo una introducción. ¡Una awesome introducción! ¡Soy genial! Apuesto que te sorprendiste._

Prusia tenía razón. Austria se sorprendió. Se sorprendió de la estupidez de su pareja. Tosió un poco para acomodarse a regresar con la lectura… si es que se llamaba así.

Mientras, Prusia sonreía.

_Como esta carta es tan awesome como yo, yo soy awesome, y mi pollito. Por supuesto, tú también, pero no llegas a ser tan awesome como yo. Debes esforzarte señorito o seguirás siendo un pobre y podrido aristócrata tacaño. Y sobre tu tacañería ¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tacaño? ¡Por mi awesomeidad, pareces un viejo amargado, Austria! ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Parecieras que fueras mi padre o mi abuelo (si lo fueras, deberías estar agradecido de tener un hijo o nieto tan awesome), a cada rato me dices lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, que debo ser esto, lo otro, del cómo debo compórtame ¡Al diablo con tu mugroso 'buen comportamiento'! Soy tan awesome, que mis modales son awesome. ¡Checa eso! ¿Crees que estoy desviando un poco del tema? Como sea… aunque el desvió es awesome. ¡¿Verstehen sie? Kesesesesesese. _

_Tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien a amar, y sobre todo alguien tan awesome como yo. ¡Si hasta a mi reflejo es awesome! ¡Deberías besar toda casa por donde camino o por donde paso mi mano! (incluso tu cuerpo)._

_Hasta mi awesome reflejo se ha enamorado de mí, y yo de él. Es que somos tan awesomes._

_Si el awesome yo fuera tú, me enamoraría de mismo. ¿Recuerdas esa awesome frase? Obviamente que sí, es awesome. Apuesto que con mi frase entraste en razón y te enamoraste de mi awesome persona como una linda colegiala quinceañera y virgen. Sí señorito, recuerdo cuando te arrebate la "inocencia", fue el día más awesome de mi awesome vida. No miento, porque a veces las mentiras no son awesomes, y menos para alguien como tú. ¿Te sorprendiste? Ya debo imaginarme como tienes el rostro: sonrojado, más que los tomates de España. Keseseseseses. ¡Pu~! ¡Me gustaría piñizcar esas mejillas que te hacen ver tan vulnerable, señorito aristócrata! _

_Y para terminar… ¡Deberás agradecer que te escriba una awesome carta de amor tan awesome, que hace que Shakespeare se revuelva bajo tierra!_

_Y agradece… que tengas a alguien tan awesome a tu lado, eso no lo tiene cualquiera. Y que soy el único que te hará el amor de una manera awesome. Y que esta carta, no dice nada que seas awesome, porque el awesome yo es mucho más ¡bastante! Awesome que tú, asique no te hagas ilusiones._

_Ich liebe dich, Preußen._

_Pd: ¡No quiero que nunca más, veas a ese suizo! ¡¿Qué tiene ese que el awesome yo no tenga? ¡Es un perdedor y un tacaño como tú! ¡Si te le vuelves a cercar, elimino al suizo del mapa! Y luego iré a crear nuevamente Prusia. ¡Mi idea es tan awesome! ¡Soy un genio con awesomeidad!_

_Pd 2: ¡Dile a loca del sartén, que me deje de golpear mi awesome cuerpo, es delicado por mi awesome persona!_

_Pd 3: No eres tan awesome como yo._

_Pd 4: Soy totalmente awesome._

_Pd 5: Nunca vayas a la casa de Francia a pedir consejos. NUNCA._

_Pd 6: He puesto tantas 'Pd' que son awesomemente awesome ¿te sorprendes verdad? X3_

Bueno… no es la carta más romántica del mundo, pero… es una carta de amor, a la manera de Prusia.

¿Cuántos 'awesomes' habría escrito? Perdió la cuenta hace rato.

Al terminar la lectura, dobló la carta. Carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

—Veo que… te esforzaste. —y levemente le nació un colorido color carmín en sus mejillas. Para el austriaco de alguna u otra manera, tenía su toque de romanticismo prusiano.

—Keseseseseseses. ¡Mi carta es awesome! Veo que te sorprendiste, si quieres te puedo hacer muchas más, no tengo problemas. Ahora que ya te entregué la carta, supongo que gané ¿no es así?

—Prusia… de verdad, no es la mejor carta que he recibido, pero hiciste el intento. Es lo que esperaba de ti de todas maneras. —dijo, y Prusia se comenzó a reír, ¿acaso dijo un chiste?

— ¿De verdad creíste que esa era mi awesome carta? —dijo con total arrogancia.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es? ¿Y co…? —¿lo había engañado? ¡Ese prusiano…de verdad lo sacaba de las casillas!

—Señorito, señorito, eso era parte de la introducción o… una carta falsa, pero awesome —buscó en sus pantalones, entregándole la verdadera carta—. Esa es mi awesome carta de amor. No tiene más de diez líneas. La otra la guardas para recordar lo awesome que soy.

—Como si quisiera. —respondió con indiferencia. La verdad la guardaría, no para recordar la 'awesomeidad' del prusiano, si no para reírse lo mal que se encuentra su cabeza. Austria, con la segunda carta, comenzó abrirla, sin embargo el albino lo detuvo afirmando sus manos.

—Léela en la casa. De todas formas he ganado —susurró acercando su cuerpo al del austriaco contra la puerta, quitándole la carta guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón de este. Posteriormente, con los brazos del austriaco aun sostenidos, los llevó arriba, acorralados entre el prusiano y la puerta. Sonrió. El otro se sonrojó—. Gilbird, papá y mamá harán cosas de adultos, será mejor que no veas, ve a volar por ahí. Regresa a la hora de la cena.

—Pió. —su 'hijo' polluelo obedeció a sus padres, volando hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

—O-obaka-san… aun no he dicho si has ganado… —intentando detener la situación.

—El awesome yo ya sabe cuál es el resultado. Y… no aceptó y no por respuesta.

**o.o.o.o**

Esa noche, en la casa de Austria luego de tener una tarde demasiada agitada con el prusiano, yacía recostado en su cama, preparándose para leer la supuestamente verdadera carta.

_Österreich._

_¿Recuerdas la secesión austriaca? Fue tan lindo arrebatarte Silesia, keseseseseses. Te vías tan débil, tan vulnerable; en ese momento deseaba violarte, hacer que tu cuerpo sea uno con mi awesome cuerpo (como que esa frase me recuerda a alguien desagradable del vodka). No soy cursi, solo de vez en cuando y solamente contigo. Lo escribiré solo una vez: ¡Ich liebe dich so, porque soy awesome! Te deseo todas las noches, tenerte junto a mi awesome persona, abrazándote, acariciarte con mis awesomes besos ¿son awesomes cierto? ¡Ja! Nadie besa como el awesome yo, beso como los dioses, o como piquitos de un pollito. Oye… ¿no has tenido problemas, verdad? Puedes contar con mi awesome presencia, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo (Suiza cuenta, si te toca, ¡lo mato!) ¡Ah! Amo tu lunar, me derrite. Ojala ese lunar estuviera en otra parte de tu cuerpo, en tu trasero. Eso sería awesome. _

_Esta carta no es larga, sin embargo es totalmente awesome para tu vista. Sí, esta es la mejor carta llena de awesomeidad que haya existido._

_Para terminar, sigo siendo awesome para tu vida. Soy tan awesome que apostaría que me quieres tener todas las noches en tu cama haciéndote el amor con locura, mientras que la loca de tu ex-esposa graba todo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Pregúntale, keseseseseseseses._

_Werde dich immer lieben, awesome Preußen._

_Pd: Eres tan lindo._

_Pd 2: Mañana quiero verte con un traje de cueros, y para que las cosas sean más awesomes, lleva un látigo._

_Pd 3: Lo de la sucesión austriaca, fue para molestarte. xD_

_Pd 4: Y una vez más… ¡NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE SE SUIZA! ¿Has visto su hermanita? Es linda. No te pongas celoso, eh. Soy demasiado awesome para serte infiel, si lo hago, no sería awesome._

—No me esperaba esto de ti, Prusia… —se quedó mirando las dos cartas—. Vayas cartas de amor… pero bueno. Es Prusia. Ganaste —luego, dobló la carta para dejarla dentro de uno de sus veladores, pero decidió detenerse, recordó algo leído y volvió a leer—. ¿Cueros? Está loco si piensa que me pondré eso. Va contra mis principios y la disciplina. Obaka-san.

Dejó las cartas en el velador. Se dispuso a cubrirse con las sabanas, acomodando su cabeza en la suave almohada quien lo llevaría a dulces sueños. Lamentablemente al cerras los ojos, había recordado una palabra de la awesome escritura del prusiano.

—_Violarte, violarte, violarte, violarte, violarte, deseaba violarte, sucesión austriaca, violarte, violarte, violarte, violarte, violarte, violarte, soy más awesome que tú, violarte, violarte, violarte… _—frunció el entrecejo tratando de olvidar y con ganas de matar a su pareja. No pudo soportar, era rabia, enojo. Entonces abrió los ojos—. ¡Como te detesto, Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Al día siguiente, Prusia le obligó comprarse el traje de cueros y el látigo, y de paso, proponer en secreto a Hungría para grabar. Ella aceptó enseguida.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** No sé ustedes, ¿Se han dado cuenta que Gilbird es como el hijo? Prusia y Austria son papá y mamá x3 ¡Linda family! Las cartas de Prusia no tan románticas, pero son awesomes porque las hizo él. Hasta yo quisiera una carta así, siento celos del señorito. Descuida Austria, no te lo quitaré (al menos que no lo descuides, porque atacaré las regiones vitales de Gilbo c:) Am… no sé que mas decir… esto fue ocio… ocurrido una noche viendo History Channel (he estado viendo ese canal, y ahora que lo veo, me da risa por culpa de Hetalia xD)

¿Alguien desea ayudar al pobre de Gustavo? xD

Da, da?

_**Reviews?**_

_**Para que muchos Gilbert's, obliguen a muchos Roderich's a vestirse de cueros x3**_

_**Si no…**_

_**Gilbird sufrirá las consecuencias. ¡Kolkolkolkolkol! (le apunta con una pistola)**_

_"**¡Pió, pió!"**_


End file.
